grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mel
Widow of former Prime Minister David Johnson, mother of Nidine and Kevin and eventually wife of former Prime Minister Sam Bishop. Early Life Mel was born to a low income family in London to Mylene and Borris who were civil servants and did not get a lot of money. From a young age she had the drive to make it in politics. She worked as a civil servant always wanting to do something more which happened when she met David Johnson and idealistic MP. Mel being more practical, if need be cut throat and organised the two made a great pair. The couple fell in love and got married and Mel abandoned her career to help her husband by being the supportive wife. The couple have two children Nidine and Kevin and he soon becomes a prominent MP, becomes leader of the Reserves party and manages to become the first black Prime Minister of the UK with the help of Mel in particular due to her organised and on occasion scheming ways. David is seen as inspiring to many, especially in Grasmere Valley however David had many critics, including Ric, the business man who thought David did not represent the black community, hated him interfering with his business opportunities and for his conservative stances particular on abortion. When David wants to ban abortion outright, this causes great support from many but also a major backlash especially with Ric wanting him stopped. Mel believes in her husbands cause. Before any motion could be decided upon the issue, David was assassinated, much to the shock of the nation. Mel as was Nidine and Kevin were distraught as were many. People believed Ric was behind it but there was no proof and no one despite best efforts were ever arrested. Grainger Styles ended up taking over as Prime Minister managing to make the country stable, before Sam Bishop took over as Prime Minister who would eventually becomes Mel second husband. Despite this fact of Ric's involvement which had never been proved Mel ends up beginning to date him. She moves to Grasmere Valley with her family and gains many roles in parliament being an MP and even later managing to become Vice Prime Minister under Mr Logan. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1 along with her two children. Volume 10 She is newly appointed Vice Prime Minister with Mr Logan becoming Prime Minister after a quiet election following Michael Novak being placed in prison. There is an emergency meeting organised by Mr Logan as they wanted to see who the town can move on from the Great Fire and Michael Novak corruption. She is at the meeting along with her Mylene and Borris whom had gone into the world of politics are also at the meeting. Mylene is the one who helps encourages the Games Night which was suggested by Quentin Smithe. When the Mafia are trying to take out the entire town while they at the town hall, the town is trying to find out who it is and stop them. Mel is accused of being part of the Mafia by Mary Bishop who in turn accuses her own son Kevin also known as Keegan. She ends up voting for Larry Lothario being the Mafia and this vote results in his death for the crime even though it turned out he was not part of the Mafia. In the end it turns out the Town is playing a game of Mafia for the Games Night and no one is hurt. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 5 Mel ends up taking over the carol service as in previous she found it had been run lamely by the likes of Gary Robinson. Her style of leadership is autocratic, her bossing people about and firing them is they were not up to her standard. This included Eve Kennedy who she humiliated after she forgot to bring the mince pies and also caused for her boyfriend at the time who everyone deemed to be shifty, Ric to do the main sermon as well and also for her to fire a bunch of people who did not match to her standards. This carol service was not well received with the usually mild mannered Ken Kennedy defending his wife and verbally taking down Mel for her mistreatment and the eventually abandonment of the carol service following the attempted suicide of Nicholas Fletcher who had been bullied during the preparations of the carol service. Volume 14 Mel attempts to ban abortion entirely from the UK, seeing it as the perfect time to do so after the horror of the attempted force abortion of Jane Mabel took place by the Morleys with the support of the Prime Minister himself Mr Logan. Mel's boyfriend who was suspected of being involved in David's death before the two became an item, Ric demanded for Mel to stop trying to ban abortion which he finds abhorrent. Mel refuses. He reveals to her that he had her husband assassinated for trying to push the same thing, as well as getting rid of a political enemy and that he would get rid of Mel in a heartbeat if she caved in. Mel is shocked and says she will reveal the truth about Ric and continue with her fight against abortion. However Ric blackmails her saying her reputation would be ruined being involved with the man responsible for her husband's death. He would say she was really behind his murder and that she had benefited ever since from his death she had now become Vice Prime Minister and key figure in politics. Mel in the end agrees with Ric. Not only does she change her mind on the abortion issues to save her reputation she also still dates Ric despite her knowing he killed David! Volume 23 Mel ends up marrying Sam Bishop making her having married two Prime Ministers. The couple are very much in love. Volume 27 When the snap elections are called by Tessa Crab after the Fifth Way Cult mass suicide which many blamed Sam on, his prime Minister position is up for crabs by Tessa Crab wanting to use her husband death in the cult as an excuse to grab power. They meet up with Mother of Chaos, who claims she can read into the future and claims that Sam will win. He is delighted but Mel doesn't trust Mother of Chaos and thinks she is just saying things for him to hear. Sam doesn't bother to do much in the election thinking the public will elect him. However much to Sam's shock he loses the elections by the smallest margin possible, making Tessa Crab the new Prime Minister.